The Ten Tailed Girl
by D.S. Willow
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune and who it's container is but the story that has not been told is that of the Ten Tail Biju. Ten tails? You may ask, 'There's no such thing' But there is. NaruxOCxSasu
1. The Ten Tailed Jinchūriki is born

hey guys i'm going to try this again... I don't know if I'll continue that other story but i might if people can give me some ideas... But oh well I like Naruto and stuff So heres my new addiction... Crack I meannnnn Naruto Story! I don't own Naruto or any thing either... yet

"normal People talking,"

_'normal people thinking,'_

**"Biju or nonhuman thing talking,"**

_**'Biju or nonhuman thing thinking,'**_

* * *

><p>Everyone knows the story of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune and who it's container is but the story that has not been told is that of the Ten Tail Biju. Ten tails? You may ask, 'There's no such thing!' But there is. She is said to be the queen of demons who ruled alongside Juubi before he was split into those nine tailed beasts. They say her power was ten times greater then that of Juubi, though she never used it unless doom was inevitable.<p>

When Juubi was split and those parts started to be pulled out into the human world, Shugaku first then the two tailed cat etc. the queen began to worry about Kyuubi. That one day the most of her husband's chakra would be pulled out of the demon realm and forced to serve humans. That day when the Kyuubi was taken away from her, the queen went mad trying to get her husband's pieces back together. She knew that the Kyuubi had been sealed when she could no longer communicate with him telepathically.

She decided in her troubled mind that she would go and gather the pieces herself since the demons she had first sent to get Shugaku and the two tails back had never come back and were presumed killed. The question was how would she get into the human realm? She found out that she would have to seal herself into an infant to gain access. She, unlike so many demons hated violence and didn't want to hurt any thing.

Eventually, she knew that she would have to do the sealing because she could not find another way around it. She did the seals and slowly felt her chakra leak into the human world. Inside this human world a pregnant mother unexpectedly went into labor caused by the ten tails sealing herself into her unborn child.

The Konoha shinobi who were guarding the daimyo's pregnant daughter until she gave birth were surprised when the woman gave out a loud cry of pain. A certain gray haired Jonin asked her what was wrong but she only replied with another pain-filled yell. The team leader called the other two of the team to order and told one to go boil water and the other to go fetch a medic for her. Kakashi helped the woman lie down onto the birthing bed and tried to go help but was caught in the princess' crushing grip with her begging him not to go.

The birth was an extremely difficult one which left the woman hanging onto life. The princess, with a shaky breath told the grey haired ninja to raise the child as a true shinobi of Konoha and to never tell her about her heritage unless the daimyo dies without an heir. She named the small babe with a kiss and died on the birthing bed.

Kakashi watched as the noble lady died with her newborn child in her arms and slowly pulled the quiet child from her mother's body. He looked at the princess transfixed as he cradled the baby girl in his arms. His team mates called out to him and waved their hands in front of his face. He quickly said "I must go see the Hokage..." before poofing into no where.

As he ran to the Hokage's office, Kakashi thought 'to loose the princess so soon after loosing the forth in the Kyuubi attack will cause a great deal of trouble for Sandamine-San.' Suddenly the blanket of the child he was carrying started to glow bright purple. He quickly unwrapped the blankets and saw the kanji for wolf with a difficult seal inscribed around it. He was puzzled by it and decided to show it to the Sandamine Hokage. He burst into the dark and almost empty office and stepped up to the man behind the desk.

"The princess is dead..." he said as he showed the swaddled child to the top ninja of the hidden village.

"What happened?" the aging man asked looking wearily at the Jonin.

Kakashi told the story of how the woman started to go into labor a month early and how she died. He told him of the princess' wishes and told him about the weird mark that had appeared.

"A mark? Let me see..." Kakashi quickly unwrapped the babe and showed the still glowing mark to the Hokage. " Bring me Naruto..." the old man said pressing a button on the call box on his desk. Two minutes later a brown haired chunin with a scar across his nose walked in holding a blonde haired boy in orange blankets. The small boy squealed loudly and wiggled trying to look around the tall grey haired nin.

"Naruto! I sorry Hokage-san but he just started acting this way when we came up..." the brunette said as he tried to restrain the squealing 1 1/2 month old.

"It's alright, Iruka... Come place him next to Kakashi's bundle..." Iruka looked at the pair weirdly and slowly placed Naruto next to the pink blanketed baby with a strange looking mark on its breast.

The Hokage opened up Naruto's blankets and lifted up the small sleep shirt. "As I suspected... She has a demon sealed inside of her..."

"But who would have... could have sealed a demon inside her while I've been watching her the entire time since the time she was born..." Kakashi protested thinking it as an unwelcome comment.

"Calm down Kakashi... I didn't mean that you did not guard her exceptionally well... its just that

I was confirming my suspicions of what this mark was. Even I have no idea how it was sealed inside her..." The man said standing back up as he re-wrapped the children in their respective blankets.

"What are we going to do?" the copy ninja asked worried.

"We are going to follow the princess' orders... who are we not to grant a dying woman her wishes? You shall raise the child and will not take any missions until she can take care of herself... then she will start the Academy with Naruto and the rest of her generation... What did she name the child?" The old man's forehead wrinkled forehead folded more as he thought deeply.

"Yuki..."


	2. Twelve Years later

Okay guys I think i might just skip over the whole pass/ fail thing because i think its really weird and it always ends up coming out boring and crap so... I don't think im going to do it So they pass and stuff and blah but the next chapter will be starting with them leaving for the land of waves because i hate the stupid pass/fail thingy okay? If you don't like go blab to someone else okayyy Bye!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>((Did you read the long thing up there? No well go read because its important for the plot of this story and you must read it...))<p>

Twelve years later

"Hey Naruto! You're only supposed to be here if you passed the test!" Kiba called from the back of the room.

"See this, Dog face? I'm a Genin too like the rest of you!" The orange clad ninja called back pointing to his forehead protector.

"Probably stole it from Iruka-sensei!" Someone else called out from the back.

"Oh leave him alone you guys!" A girl with short brown hair called back to them. Her headband hung from her neck much like Hinata-chan's and her silver eyes, almost like a Hyuuga's but without the occular power, glared at the people who had spoken up against the blonde haired boy.

"Yuki-chan!" Naruto called racing up to sit next to his best friend. He looked past her to see Sasuke 'duck butt' Uchiha who was gazing out the window trying not to make eye contact with any of his fan-girls.

"Why are you sitting next to Ducky-teme?" the newly appointed shinobi asked his friend as he pulled up a chair next to Yuki. Sasuke visibly twitched but didn't turn to fight with the blonde.

"Ducky begged me to sit next to him because he's scared of his screaming, blushing, and annoying fan girls!" Yuki replied before a hand hit her in the back of her head. "Ow Ducky, what was that for?"

"I didn't beg... Uchiha's don't beg... they ask urgently." The black haired boy muttered the last part proving the brunette's story to be true. The fan-girls heard this and sent hateful glares at her.

"Sasugay! Thats so sweet!" She said giggling as she hugged the stotoic Uchiha and to everyone's surprise he just smirked at the nickname.

"Dobe one...please pull Dobe two off me..." The raven haired boy said squirming in the brunette's surprisingly strong grip. Naruto pouted and opened his mouth to retaliate but Yuki cut him off.

"But I wanna be Dobe one!" She whined and Naruto just rolled his eyes and pulled the girl off the Uchiha heir. She wiggled in the genin's grip but sighed as Iruka-sensi came in through the door.

"Naruto,, Yuki sit down either in here or out in the hall..." The brunette said as he saw the two and pinched the bridge of his scared nose lightly. The duo sat down quickly blushing and smiling at each other gaining an eye roll from the ice prince and his fan-girls.

"Good. Now I will be assigning your three man teams, with one Jonin teacher. Team one... Sakura H..." He listed of two more unimportant names and then continued on as Naruto slumped into his seat. Yuki patted his back with a winning look in her eyes. Naruto had told her of his crush on the cherry blossom haired girl awhile back and knew he was disappointed not to be put on her team. He listed off a few more teams before saying "Team 7 will be comprised of Naruto Umazaki, Yuki Hatake and-" Yuki and Naruto high-five interuping the sensei but he sighed and moved on, "-and Sasuke Uchiha..."

Suddenly the entire class turned to look at the trio who were all sitting together already. Glares from all around the room some not even from the prince's fan girl section were sent to their table and were reflected off of the only girl in that team.

The brown haired teacher continued aware of how murderous the room of 12 year old's had just gotten. He listed off the other teams, (Same as the manga/anime hinata, kiba, and shino, along with Inochomaru trio) and they all went out to lunch.

"Un! Naruto! You want to come with me to get ramen?" Yuki asked snapping her fingers in front of Naruto's face.

"Hu? Ramen? Your treat? YAY!" The energetic blonde said jumping up and hugging the girl.

"Squishing! not breathing!" She called out breathlessly, "But no more then five bowls!"

"Tch If he can finish those five bowls I'll buy him all the ramen he wants... what he can eat after that..." Sasuke said standing up next to them.

"I wouldn't do tha-" Yuki tried to say before two tan hands clamped over her mouth. The raven raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as the three of them started off for the ramen shop.

"Miso pork please!" Naruto called out as he sat down on one of the stools.

"Double it!" Yuki called out behind him.

"Tomatoes and cheese please..." Sasuke said a little unenthusiastically as the first two.

32 and a half bowls later with two plates of tomatoes and cheese, Yuki with three bowls and Naruto with 29 and a half as the stacks show, Both Yuki and Sasuke pulled out their wallets. Yuki paid for her eight bowls and smiled brightly as Sasuke pulled out the huge sum of 354 dollars and 36 cents.

"So many bowls... so fricking quickly..." He muttered as he handed the money over to the old man.

"I tried to warn you!" Yuki said giggling as they began to walk back to the academy.

"But then I wouldn't have got my fill!" Naruto said as he patted his belly.

"Hn" The Uchiha said as he crossed his arms and followed them.

"'Hn!"' Both Naruto and Yuki said in unison causing the latter to burst into laughter.

"Who's our Jonin?" Yuki asked Iruka as they stepped into the class room. The scared brunette smiled and told her and laughed as she grimaced. She walked up to the boys muttering something about a grey haired idiot who can't be on time to save his life.

"Whats the matter?" The orange blob asked her as she sat down.

"Nothing... Just wake me up when he gets here..." Yuki said as she set her head down on her arms and promptly fell asleep.

"But he should be here within-" Naruto said about to wake the girl up.

"Don't even try... unless you want three stitches in your hand. " She subconsciously growled at him.

Naruto snapped his hand back and the other two watched as the groups went away with their Jonin teachers and even Iruka left. Naruto paced as he grumbled incoherently to himself. He then pulled a chair over to the door and stuck an eraser into the door.

"That ought to teach him..."

"He's an elite Jonin he's not going to fall for a simple trick like that," Sasuke grumbled looking at the door.

two or three hours later...

The trio had been doing what they do when they get bored and the two that were awake started to wonder when the Jonin would get there. Just then the door slid open and a grey haired man stuck his head in only to get hit by the eraser.

"Ha! It worked!" Naruto called out causing Yuki to wake up.

"To-san! You're late!" Yuki called out growling, actually growling.

The gray haired man jumped at her voice and eye smiled at her shaking slightly, "But that darn black cat! It must like my hair or something..." He said holding his hands up innocently.

"Pfft... Yeah right... I'll get you back later..." She grumbled as she rested her head back onto the desk.

"First impression is that i hate you all," The gray haired Jonin said crossing his arms across his chest

"Love you too, To-san," Yuki grumbled back.

"Okay just meet me on the roof in five minutes..." He grumbled back before backing out the door.

"Don't you even try and be late! There are no old lady's from here to the roof!" The brunette called out before she stood up and walked over to the window. She sighed and put one foot out the window before jumping out the three story window and attached her feet to the side of the building with chakra.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed over to the window and looked down at the ground for the broken girl that was surely to be down there before they heard her giggle from up above. They turned to look at her and Naruto gaped at her while Sasuke raised an eyebrow clearly surprised.

"Well hurry up! Three minutes before your time is up." She said and started walking backwards up the wall. The two heads went back into the window and a few minutes later they all appeared on the roof. Kakashi was two minutes late.

"What was it this time..." She grumbled as she face palmed.

"I had to go to the bathroom..." He muttered blushing.

"Acceptable for now but... Don't. be. late!" She said glaring at him

"Will someone please explain why a Jonin is scared of a just graduated 12 year old Genin?" Naruto asked raising his hand.

" He's my dad!" Yuki said pointing to the grey haired Jonin.

"Well I'm not biologically her father, but i raised her..." Kakashi said eye smiling at the group.

"He's still my To-san!" She said smiling brightly.

"Moving on. I know who you are but i need meet your team mates now... Please tell me about yourselves like your name and your hobbies... hopes dreams likes etc..." he said waving a lazy hand at the two boys.

"Me first, me first!" Naruto said raising his hand. "My name is Naruto Umazaki and I like ramen and all its byproducts, I dislike the three minutes it takes to boil water for instant ramen, My hobby is eating ramen and hanging out with Yuki-chan. My dream is to become a Hokage to surpass all the other Hokages!" Naruto said smiling.

"Good now you," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke. Yuki muttered an audible 'Ducky' under her breath as she snickered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have a few things i like and many things I hate like when someone calls me Ducky...I have no hobbies and I hope to kill a certain someone..." The raven went silent and Kakashi took it as a sign to move on.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, I like a few things and hate a few things my hobbies are unimportant as are my dreams at the moment,"

"Alright Now tomorrow we're going to have a little training exercise tomorrow... I'll explain then... and don't eat breakfast unless you want to see what it looks like back up on the floor." He said before poofing away.

"Flaky as ever... ever since he started dating Ir-" Yuki mutter to herself before she got up and said "I wanna go train... Any one want to come...?"

"I'll come Yuki-chan!" Naruto said smiling.

"I have some laundry to do so I'll see you guys tomorrow..." Sasuke said before getting up and walking out the roof door.


End file.
